Rallumer cette flamme
by Cliaa
Summary: Je t'observe de loin, j'aimerais m'approcher, mais je n'ose pas. Alors, je te regarde te reconstruire, grandir, t'épanouir... sans moi. Un jour, j'oserai venir te voir, je te le promets, et je rallumerai cette flamme dans tes yeux, celle qui t'allait si bien.
1. Prologue

**Rallumer cette flamme**

Cette fiction va retracer le parcours d'après-guerre d'un de mes personnages féminins préféré (tu découvriras rapidement de qui je parle !), quant à l'identité du narrateur/de la narratrice, des indices seront glissés par-ci par-là dans les chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que tu sauras qui c'est exactement mais ce sera avant la fin, c'est garanti !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Le tutoiement peut paraître bizarre mais bon… j'aime bien !

* * *

 _Prologue :_ _(ici ce n'est pas le/la « narrateur/narratrice mystère » qui raconte !)_

 _Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions, elle n'oubliera rien, et ne souhaite d'ailleurs pas oublier. Cette part sombre de son histoire fait partie intégrante d'elle, sans ce passé tumultueux, elle ne serait pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle souhaite juste refouler la douleur dans un coin de son esprit, et l'empêcher de lui gâcher son avenir, ayant conscience plus que jamais de la valeur de la vie. Vivre heureuse, s'épanouir, c'est sa manière de rendre hommage à ceux qui ont combattu à ses côtés, aussi bien ceux qui sont partis que ceux qui sont encore là._


	2. Chapitre 1, Une feuille d'automne

Je reviens tout de suite avec le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire…

* * *

Une feuille d'automne :

La guerre est finie depuis trois mois maintenant. J'ai vu tes grands yeux bruns se remplir de larmes, à chaque enterrement où tu es allée… J'ai senti ta peine se mêler à celle des autres personnes présentes, et me frapper de plein fouet. Lors de la dernière cérémonie, ta peine s'est changée en une douleur pure, à l'état le plus intense qui soit : tu enterrais l'un de tes frères, et soutenais son jumeau. Les jours ont passé, tu ne sortais plus de chez toi. Alors que pour l'énième journée consécutive, je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi, sans avoir pu t'apercevoir, un reflet attire mon attention. Tu viens de descendre les quelques marches du perron et tu t'arrêtes au milieu de ton jardin. Les rayons du soleil dansent sur ta chevelure de feu qui semble s'embraser et le vent balaye tes longues mèches. Tu te laisses tomber doucement au sol, pareille aux feuilles des arbres voisins et inspire profondément, profitant pour la première fois depuis longtemps de la sensation des courants d'air sur ta peau. Je remarque alors les cernes profondes qui soulignent ton regard vide, autrefois si expressif. Tes taches de rousseur que j'aime tant ressortent encore plus sur ton teint diaphane, privé de la lumière du jour depuis de longues semaines. Malgré ton apparence épuisée, je suis rassuré, tu as décidé de recommencer à te battre. La lionne qui m'avait tant plu en toi, commence à se réveiller.

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne vienne te voir, c'est notre petite routine, même si je suis le seul à le savoir. Tu reprends peu à peu des couleurs, cela fait plaisir à voir. J'aperçois parfois ta mère, t'observer avec un léger sourire depuis la cuisine, elle aussi est fière de toi. Je te sais entre de bonnes mains, cela me conforte dans mon idée de ne pas me dévoiler à toi. Si tu avais été en danger, je l'aurais sûrement fait. J'ai peur de briser ce que tu essaye de construire, petit à petit. Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas que par égard pour toi, c'est aussi par lâcheté. Quelle ironie quand même… moi le lâche, ayant toujours été dans l'ombre de plus grand, me faisant discret, je le reste même devant toi, qui n'est pourtant que l'ombre de l'ancienne-toi, même si tu te bats pour t'en sortir. Comme quoi, cette guerre n'aura pas changé tout le monde…

* * *

Re-coucou ! Ce chapitre est assez court mais je voulais écrire un joli petit chapitre, un peu mélancolique… Bref ! Sinon, je pense que tu as deviné qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune femme, c'est pas très compliqué ! A l'origine, je l'avais écrit au passé et je trouve toujours que ça accentuait l'émotion mais le problème c'est que pour la suite, ça serait trop compliqué... Dommage !

La prochaine fois, notre héroïne (on sait jamais si quelqu'un n'a pas trouvé !) fera encore des progrès… Il sera un peu moins tristoune que celui-là mais on n'entrera pas encore dans le vif du sujet ^^, il faudra encore attendre entre un et trois chapitres !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2, Peu à peu, tu revis

Hello ! Je te retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, on entre toujours pas dans le vif du sujet, mis il faut bien planter le décor ! Ça va devenir plus intéressant dans les chapitres suivants. Le vrai nom du chapitre est "Peu à peu, tu te remets à vivre", mais le document s'appelle "Peu à peu, tu revis" car il n'y avais pas assez de caractères disponibles.

Sinon petite parenthèse, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre la pression ^^ et en ce moment je suis en vacances, donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. À ce propos, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que fera l'histoire donc je ne peux pas vraiment m'organiser. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Peu à peu, tu te remets à vivre... :

Treize jours. Cela fait presque deux semaines que tu as mis le bout du nez dehors. Alors que je m'approche à pas de loup de mon poste d'observation habituel, derrière ta haie, j'entends une voix familière s'élever de ta maison, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

-Ginny, tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu ? Il faut que j'aille faire une course, au Chemin de Traverse…

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-S'il-te-plaît, j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'accompagnes…

-Une course rapide alors…

Je devine un sourire dans la voix de son interlocutrice :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'en avons que pour quelques minutes !

Je me précipite derrière un buisson, et vous regarde passer. Je ne vous vois que de dos. Je reconnaitrais entre mille tes cheveux flamboyants et la personne qui t'accompagne, quant à elle facilement identifiable grâce à son indomptable tignasse brune, n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger. J'attends que vous transplaniez avant de faire de même, discrétion oblige, et heureusement, je connais votre destination. Je me rends parfaitement compte que pour un œil extérieur, cela peut paraître étrange, mais je ne peux rien y faire, tu m'obsèdes. J'ai également conscience que je ne pourrais pas te suivre pour toujours, qu'il faudra que je fasse ma vie un jour ou l'autre, avec ou sans toi, mais je refoule ces idées dans un coin de ma tête, profitant tant que je le peux.

Nous sommes arrivés, en un seul morceau. Vous avancez dans la foule, tandis que je vous suis, l'air de rien, discret comme une ombre. Bien évidemment, les gens vous reconnaissent, ils se retournent sur votre passage. Est-ce ton apparence fragile ou la froide détermination qui se lit sur le visage de Granger qui les dissuadent d'approcher ? Peut-être un peu des deux… On peut clairement voir que vous ne voulez pas être dérangées. Vous surveillant toujours, pour éviter de vous perdre, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'à ton image, le Chemin de Traverse n'a pas récupéré sa splendeur d'antan. Il se remet lentement de la guerre, et certains magasins, n'ont pas rouvert leurs portes. Sans aucune hésitation, ton amie se dirige vers Fleury & Bott, tu la suis sans grande conviction. Ton visage fatigué, que j'aperçois à travers la vitrine, me fait mal. Tu es aussi inexpressive qu'une poupée de cire, toi qui autrefois avait toujours cette étincelle dans le regard, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tu déambules sans but dans la boutique, en attendant de pouvoir sortir. Tu finis par t'arrêter devant la porte où de nombreuses petites annonces sont affichées. Tu observes longuement l'une d'entre elles, et griffonne quelque chose au dos de ta main, avec une de ces petites choses moldues qui servent à écrire. Après de longues minutes, Granger a enfin fait son choix. Le vendeur fait mine de vouloir lui offrir son livre, mais il finit par céder devant l'insistance de l'ancienne gryffondore. Curieux, j'attends que vous sortiez et me dirige vers ces fameuses annonces, je regarde celle qui a retenue ton attention. Je souris, je suis fier de toi. Je regarde une dernière fois par la vitre et je vous vois partir vers la boutique de farces et attrapes de ton frère. Tu ne crains donc rien. Je peux partir, et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire...

* * *

Voyons voyons… Petit bilan du chapitre !

Notre héroïne est donc… Ginny Weasley (je pense que tu l'avais deviné quand même !). J'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps que certaines personnes ne l'aiment pas, mais moi j'adore son caractère, son personnage… A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur cette affiche et qu'est-ce que notre mystérieux narrateur va faire ?

À la prochaine ! J

PS: J'ai un peu de mal avec les dialogues, et là encore il est court… J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils sont plats, pas super naturels etc. (ceux que j'écris hein !) alors que justement, ils sont censés faire vivre l'histoire, lui donner de la profondeur (je ne sais si tu me suis…) Du coup, si tu as des conseils pour améliorer mes dialogues, je suis preneuse !

PS II: Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4, etmaintenant que nous avons le cadre, l'histoire commence vraiment !


	4. Chapitre 3, Nouveau pas en avant

Coucou toi ! Ce soir, nouveau chapitre ! Au programme, de quoi parlait l'annonce de Fleury&Bott, le plan de notre narrateur mystère, et encore et toujours quelques indices pour découvrir son identité, disséminés dans le texte ^^ N'hesite pas à me laisser tes théories (mêmes farfelues si si!) en commentaires, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Nouveau pas en avant :

Une semaine, une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vue. Tu ne t'es toujours pas présentée à l'accueil, et je commence à désespérer… J'ai agi de manière impulsive en postulant pour ce travail, ça ne me ressemble pas. Sans même le vouloir, tu arrives à me chambouler. À cause toi, ça fait une semaine que je dévisage toutes les jeunes femmes rousses qui passent à la cafétéria du club, elles ne m'ont d'ailleurs jamais paru aussi nombreuses. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais me faire renvoyer alors que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à décrocher ce job…

Tu auras mis trois semaines à te décider. Trois longues semaines où j'ai du retenir d'aller frapper à ta porte (voir la défoncer si tu ne m'avais pas répondu), pour voir si tout allait bien. Quand je te vois enfin arriver, je tente tant bien que mal de réprimer un sourire éclatant, ce qui doit donner une grimace étrange car la femme, blonde cette fois, que je suis en train de servir, me dévisage longuement avant de récupérer son plateau et de tourner les talons. Pendant que je sers le client suivant, je me fais la réflexion que la salle est pourvue d'une grande baie vitrée qui offre une excellente vue sur le terrain de quidditch. Je vais donc pouvoir d'observer facilement pendant que tu passeras les sélections. Bon ok dis comme ça, ça fait un peu psychopathe… Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, par ta faute, cela fait presque un mois que je carbure à la caféine, à cause des heures supplémentaires que j'ai faites car je ne voulais pas te manquer. En fait je crois que je m'enfonce là… Passons. Je disais donc que tu allais passer les sélections pour rejoindre l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, en tant que poursuiveuse, comme à Poudlard. Même à cette époque, je te suivais toujours du regard inconsciemment, quand je t'avais dans mon champs de vison. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Trêve de plaisanteries, pendant mes divagations tu t'es changée et t'apprêtes à enfourcher ton balai. Après quelques passes d'échauffement, le vrai match commence. Les débuts ne sont pas brillants, je suis obligé de le reconnaître, mais tu retrouves rapidement tes réflexes. À la fin, l'entraîneuse te prends rapidement à part. Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'elle te dit, mais au vu de ta mine réjouie, ça doit être une réponse positive. Je suis content que tu reprennes ta vie en main. Il faudrait que je fasse pareil, et que j'arrête de vivre par procuration, en fonction de toi… Je me laisse encore un peu de temps. En y réfléchissant bien, je suis quand même assez hypocrite, je veux que tu tournes la page, mais je n'arrive pas à faire de même.

Deux jours après j'ai confirmation de ce que je pensais. Dans la rubrique sport de La Gazette du Sorcier, un petit article mentionne que Ginevra Weasley a été nommée remplaçante dans l'équipe féminine des Harpies de Holyhead. Quand j'y pense, ça sonne plutôt bien. Malgré le fait que nous travaillons au même endroit, je ne t'ai jamais croisée au self… À mon avis, Mme Weasley souhaite te garder à table avec elle à midi. Elle doit se sentir bien seule, et je pense que vous vous soutenez mutuellement pour passer à autre chose. Je dois dire que cette proximité lointaine (tu as compris hein !) satisfait totalement mes projets : je garde un œil sur toi, tout en restant dans l'anonymat. Soit, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire avancer les choses, mais bon, ne m'en demande pas trop non plus ! Déjà que de me reconnaître quelques sentiments pour toi a été extrêmement difficile, alors si en plus je devais faire la conversation… Même s'il faudrait déjà que tu acceptes de me parler… Mais après tout, pourquoi refuserais-tu ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un en ce moment… En parlant de ça, comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas vu Potter trainer autour de toi ? Il va falloir que je mène ma petite enquête…

Bon alors, avais-tu deviné que Ginny allait postuler pour être joueuese de quidditch ? Que notre narrateur mystère allait travailler au même endroit qu'elle pour la surveiller de loin ? Où est Harry ?

À la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4, PARTIE 1

Coucou toi! Nouveau chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai écrit, et même coupé plusieurs parties (je ne sais pas encore combien), chaque bout est plus long qu'un des précédents chapitres seul (je ne sais pas si c'est clair... en gros ce passage, dans ce lieu va être long ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, je te retrouve à la fin :)

Premier match et rebondissements : PARTIE 1

Le temps passe, les jours se ressemblent. Voilà deux mois que tu as rejoints l'équipe et je ne vois aucune améliorations dans notre relation, ou plutôt notre absence de relation, même cordiale, car le problème est bien là, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te souviennes de moi, et encore moins que tu saches que je travaille au même endroit que toi. Je commence vraiment à désespérer de trouver une solution…

-Hep toi là, viens par ici.

Voilà comment je me fais interpeller par le chef à chaque fois qu'il a besoin de moi. J'ai fini par abandonner l'idée de lui faire retenir mon nom. Parfois je me dis qu'il le fait exprès, ayant parfaitement compris que j'ai horreur de ça. Je m'approche de lui, un sourire des plus hypocrites collé au visage.

-Oui ?

-Dans deux jours il y a un match amical contre les Dragons écossais…

-J'en ai entendu parler…

Je l'encourage du regard à parler car je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'il veut en venir.

-Encore heureux ! Bon du coup, il faudrait que tu passes dans les gradins pour vendre des friandises, des petites figurines et ce genre de choses que les supporters adorent…

Je le fixe avec un air probablement dégouté car il se reprend, en même temps, moi, vendeur ambulant, il y a des limites tout de même :

-Bien sûr, tu auras une prime et…

Avant que je puisse l'interrompre, il ajoute :

-De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix !

Il a raison. Je vais devoir mettre ma fierté de côté, chose que je fais un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, entre passer plusieurs heures accroupi derrière une haie et accepter un poste de serveur dans une cafétéria… J'accepte donc d'un signe de tête, mais lui montre quand même ma désapprobation en lâchant un magnifique et désagréable au possible :

-Ce sera tout ?

-Ouais gamin à plus.

Le lendemain, alors que j'essuyais un verre, occupation hautement passionnante soit dit en passant mais qui me permet de laisser libre cours à mes pensées sans être dérangé, entendez par là rêvasser sans me faire engueuler, je me suis rendu compte que Ginny serait présente au match. J'aurais peut-être l'occasion d'aller l'aborder. Finalement non, on a vu mieux comme technique d'approche qu'un « Tu veux des châtaignes grillées ? A moins que tu ne préfères des cacahuètes caramélisées ? »… Passons. J'ai hâte de voir le match !

Je suis en retard. Le chef va me tuer. Le regard noir qu'il me lance lorsque j'arrive, en courant, débraillé, avec la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, ne me trompe pas. Je vais me faire passer un savon, mais après le match, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. J'attrape le panier qu'il me tend sans un mot et le fait léviter devant moi, d'un coup de baguette magique. Je file à toute vitesse avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne décide que, n'étant plus à quelques minutes près, il avait le temps de se défouler un peu sur moi. Géniaaal ! Maintenant, grâce à cette superbe ponctualité, je ne vais pas avoir le droit de faire une pause et il est hors de question que j'arrive à négocier quoi que ce soit avec mon boss… Je ferais bien de m'y mettre, évitons de donner un motif de plus à l'autre qui m'espionne par la baie vitrée, de justifier l'engueulade que je vais me prendre tout à l'heure. Le match n'a pas encore débuté, mais le stade est presque déjà plein. Dans la tribune officielle, j'aperçois le directeur du Département des Sports et Activités Magiques, Armand Mookdy, la quarantaine, une tignasse blonde cendrée incroyable, assez baraqué, un ancien joueur de quidditch je crois… A ses côtés se tiennent quelques autres personnalités et derrière lui, on peut facilement voir une ribambelle de têtes rousses : toute la famille Weasley s'est déplacée pour le premier match de leur benjamine, même si elle restera probablement assise sur le banc pendant toute la partie. Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute lorsqu'une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Je suis violemment tiré en arrière et avant que je n'aie le temps de me défendre, mon agresseur plaque sa main devant ma bouche et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger un peu car si tu n'as pas vendu l'intégralité de ton panier avant la fin du match, tu pourras compter sur moi pour lourdement insister auprès du patron pour qu'il te signe une jolie feuille avec « Licenciement » pour titre ! Compris ?

Je hoche doucement la tête, ne pouvant toujours pas parler. Il me relâche enfin, non sans un dernier regard d'avertissement. Je me mets alors à marcher dans les gradins, proposant sucreries, programmes et multiplettes aux fans déjà présents. Après une bonne demi-heure à déambuler dans la foule, je me dirige vers la tribune officielle, je n'avais plus d'excuses pour ne pas le faire et ça aurait été suspect que je n'y aille pas. Le chef n'aurait pas manqué de m'interroger après le match, voire carrément me refaire le coup du simulacre d'agression pour m'expliquer sa façon de penser. D'ailleurs, je me voyais mal lui expliquer que je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise en compagnie de la famille au grand complet de la jeune fille que j'espionne secrètement depuis la fin de la guerre, jeune fille qui s'avère au passage être l'une des futures vedettes de l'équipe. Je prends le peu de courage qu'il me reste à deux mains et propose aux invités ma marchandise. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils m'aient reconnu. Le jumeau m'achète un mini feu d'artifice aux couleurs des Harpies, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'attention particulière que sa mère lui porte, comme si il risquait à chaque seconde de disparaître. Son jeune frère, Ronald Weasley, quant à lui, prend une quantité de friandises impressionnante, presque la moitié de ma réserve, sous le regard amusé du fils le plus âgé, dont je ne connais pas le nom. Armand Mookdy me demande une paire de multiplettes avant de me faire signe de partir en souriant. Je comprends, cela veut dire que le match va commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Avant de quitter la tribune, je l'entends lancer un _« Sonorus »_ afin de pouvoir accueillir les joueurs comme il se doit et commenter le match par la suite. J'attends qu'il ait fini de donner la composition des deux équipes, et que le calme soit revenu un minimum. Bien sûr, tout est relatif, un stade de quidditch plein à craquer de supporters ne sera jamais calme ! Je passe alors une dernière fois entre les sièges pour servir les retardataires et m'octroie une petite pause, assis en haut des marches, derrière la rangée la plus haute. Au bout de deux minutes, je commence à m'agiter, je suis gêné, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me fixe. Je regarde tout autour de moi, déterminé à faire en sorte que la personne détourne le regard. Soudain, je comprends. Je me retourne alors lentement et constate alors que c'est bel et bien mon adorable supérieur hiérarchique qui est en train de me fusiller du regard par la baie vitrée. Gloups… Je déglutis avant de sauter sur mes pieds et de repartir ni vu ni connu vendre les babioles restantes. Alors que je finis mon troisième tour de stade, et que mes jambes commencent à me faire souffrir, je profite d'être hors du champ de vision de l'autre vautour pour m'assoir un peu et regarder le match. Le score est serré, quatre-vingt à soixante en faveur des Dragons. Les supporters de notre équipe féminine locale ne sont pas découragés pour autant et j'ai même l'impression qu'ils crient encore plus fort qu'au début. Les gardiens restent solidement campés sur leurs positions, pendant que les poursuiveurs enchaînent les passes, esquivant les cognards que les batteurs leur tirent dessus sans pitié. Les deux attrapeuses quant à elles, exécutent des figures acrobatiques tout en gardant leur adversaire à l'œil, et en cherchant le vif d'or. Les consignes étaient simples, les organisateurs voulaient du spectacle ! Tout d'un coup, le stade devient étrangement silencieux, l'une des joueuses, Kathya Maxt, vient de se prendre un cognard dans le ventre, et déstabilisée, elle ne tient plus qu'à la force de ses bras sur son balai. Deux de ses co-équipières réagissent instantanément et la ramènent au sol, où elle est prise en charge par des médicomages. Je ferme les yeux cinq secondes, et quand je les rouvre, mon regard est immédiatement attiré par une nouvelle joueuse. Une jeune fille que je connais trop bien…

Re-coucou toi ! Alors... Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? Il est lourd le chef nan ?

Je suis désolée mais la suite va être sûrement un peu longue à venir mais je vais me dépêcher au maximum ! Dans le prochain (ou celui encore après), on découvrira en tous cas que certaines personnes ont les oreilles qui traînent un peu partout...

A la prochaine ! :)


	6. Chapitre 4, PARTIE 2

Coucou ! Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que je l'espérais mais bon… C'est plus facile pour moi de faire plein de petits chapitres car j'ai peur d'en rajouter trop, et écrire juste pour augmenter le nombre de mots, ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant ! Sinon… La partie précédente était plus centrée sur notre narrateur, maintenant, il s'adresse de nouveau en partie à Ginny.

(*DSAM : petit rappel, il s'agit du Département des Sports et Activités Magiques)

Bonne lecture, je te retrouve en bas !

Premier match et rebondissements : PARTIE 2

Ginny. Ces cinq petites lettres me martèlent l'esprit. Pourtant, c'était évident, une poursuiveuse est blessée, une autre la remplace, et tu es poursuiveuse. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer, je le sais parfaitement, mais si tu te blesses, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, même si ce n'est absolument pas ma faute, je me sens responsable de toi. Au signal du directeur du DSAM*, le match reprend. Tu as définitivement retrouvé tes réflexes, tu t'es même améliorée par rapport aux matchs de Poudlard. Voler te fait du bien, tu es métamorphosée. Je le vois grâce aux multiplettes. Cette petite étincelle que tu avais dans le regard est revenue, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus faible qu'avant. Tes traits sont moins fatigués, et malgré la concentration extrême que je lis sur ton visage, je remarque que tu sembles plus apaisée, tu es entrain d'exorciser tes vieux démons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si une fois que tu auras reposé les pieds sur terre, le doute et les souvenirs t'assailliront de nouveau. Je m'apprêtais à continuer de te détailler, mais avant d'avoir pu remarquer que tu avais repris du poids et des muscles, quelqu'un me tira de mes pensées en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute alors, et me retourne lentement, espérant ne pas croiser les iris marron glacés du rabat-joie de service. Je risque un coup d'œil derrière moi et retient un soupir de soulagement en découvrant le pétillant regard couleur miel de Pansy.

-Salut ! Ça va ? Alors ça bosse dur à ce que je vois !

-Ouais ouais rigole, je veux bien te voir courir dans tous les sens d'un bout à l'autre du stade, on verra si tu ne serais pas fatiguée ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la dernière personne avec notre rat de bibliothèque personnel que je pensais croiser à un match !

-Figure-toi qu'on m'a comme qui dirait forcé la main… Des cousins éloignés sont venus passer la semaine au manoir, et mon père m'a comment dire… Fait comprendre de manière très explicite et absolument pas sous-entendue que je devais les accompagner partout où ils iraient. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, ils adooorent le quidditch.

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi !

-Mouais… Bon allez faut que j'y aille, à plus !

Je la regarde rejoindre ses cousins d'un air désespéré. Son intervention aura au moins eu le mérite de me rappeler que du travail m'attend encore. Je me relève difficilement, avant de récupérer la panière. Tout en circulant dans les gradins, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ma rouquine favorite jouer. Tu sembles si à l'aise. Tu enchaînes les passes, marques des buts. Tu t'entends visiblement bien avec tes co-équipières. Vous formez un trio de choc. Avant l'accident de Kathy, vous aviez réussi à revenir à égalité, mais maintenant, le score s'envole à 150 à 80. Tu es dans ton élément, rapide comme le vent, inatteignable comme les flammes. Je me demande même si parfois tu ne disparais pas pour réapparaître exactement à l'endroit où tu devrais être pour pouvoir faire une passe décisive ou marquer. Les supporters hurlent à s'en casser la voix. Plus le match avance, plus le volume augmente. Je me demande jusqu'où ils pourront aller avant de tous devenirs aphones. Je suis fier que tu sois reconnue à ta juste valeur mais un peu de calme et de silence ne seraient pas de refus. Votre équipe est remotivée, et les Dragons se laissent peu à peu dépasser avant de s'incliner lorsqu'une jolie petite brune, Mary Peaslo, referme sa main sur la petite balle dorée. J'ai l'impression que le stade vient d'exploser. En fait, il explose, littéralement. En effet, tous les fans ayant acheté des minis feux d'artifice, aux couleurs de l'une ou de l'autre équipe, ont eu l'excellente idée de tous les déclencher en même temps, provoquant un boucan infernal. Toi, tu es ravie, tandis que tes camarades te sautent dessus en riant, un grand sourire vient s'afficher de part et d'autre de ton visage. Pendant que tous les joueurs se dirigent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, avant de retrouver leurs familles, amis et bien sûr le public et les journalistes, je pars vers la cafétéria pour déposer ma panière, en espérant de ne pas croiser ce qui pour moi, s'apparente à une beuglante humaine. Peine perdue, il m'attend de pied ferme devant l'entrée des cuisines. Pas moyen d'échapper à la confrontation. J'inspire un grand coup avant de me positionner devant le dragon. Il se met à parler, en haussant le ton de plus en plus, comme les supporters tout à l'heure, mais j'espère que lui ne s'arrêtera pas avant de ne plus pouvoir parler pendant au moins une ou deux semaines. Les mots sortent de sa bouche à une vitesse phénoménale, je ne cherche même pas à en comprendre le sens. Un torrent de reproches se déverse sur moi, et je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que la source se tarisse. Je hoche la tête à intervalle régulier, pense à prendre un air penaud et d'avoir l'air d'écouter ce qu'il dit. Je n'entends que la fin de son discours « la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, tu prends la porte, et ce ne sera même pas la peine de revenir ! Compris ? ». Ça y est, c'est fini, je n'oublie pas de murmurer un vague « oui, désolé » avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou avant de devoir essuyer une nouvelle avalanche de critiques. Je laisse mes pas me guider jusqu'à la partie réservée aux joueurs. Les vigiles ne me voient pas, ils sont trop occupés à retenir le public qui essaie de rentrer depuis l'extérieur, pour penser à surveiller les portes intérieures. J'allais faire demi-tour, quand je te vois entrer dans le bureau de l'entraîneuse. Je m'en approche afin d'écouter la conversation. C'est étrange mais je suis sûr que les éloges qui te seront, à coup sûr adressées, me feront presque plus plaisir que si c'était à moi que l'on parlait. Je ne capte que des bribes de paroles, mais parviens à discerner les félicitations attendues. Je l'entends parler de la blessure de Kathy, plus sérieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air au premier abord. Elle te propose le poste. J'entends clairement la surprise dans ta voix, mais reste bouche-bée en entendant ta réponse. Tu t'apprêtes à sortir, je me faufile donc en vitesse jusqu'aux cuisines, où je récupère ma veste. Une fois dehors, je transplane directement chez moi et atterri dans mon salon, où je m'écroule dans le canapé. Je tourne et retourne dans tous les sens tes dernières paroles, mais justement, ça n'a aucun sens ! Je continue de tourner en rond un petit moment avant de manger un morceau de reste non-identifié qui traînait sur mon plan de travail et d'aller m'affaler dans mon lit après une rapide douche. Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut, je suis stupide ! J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur ! J'ai enfin saisi, par contre il me faut dorénavant trouver le plan parfait et… je n'ai absolument aucune idée ! On dit que la nuit porte conseil, je vais donc profiter du peu de temps de sommeil qu'il me reste à la place de torturer mon esprit. Ça attendra bien demain !

Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Pour la réponse de Ginny… des idées?

PS I : J'ai posté un petit Os sous le nom de Moi, Victoire, n'hésite pas à aller le lire si tu es intéressé ! Vu que le concept m'a bien plu, j'ai envie d'en écrire sur d'autres personnages… Pour l'instant, j'ai une petite idée pour Lily Potter (Evans) et Narcissa Malefoy quest ce que tu préférerais en premier ? (j'ai quelques petits trucs pour Hermione mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'inspire le plus pour le moment même si je la ferai très probablement un jour !)

PS II : J'ai reçu un commentaire anonyme qui disait : « J'ai eu envie de critiquer mais tu as fait de la merde toute seule donc… » J'accepte parfaitement les critiques négatives moment qu'elles sont intéressantes et constructives, et qu'elles peuvent m'aider à , par exemple « Je n'aime pas vraiment ton style d'écriture, il est trop xxx » ou bien « ton histoire est trop xxx ou pas assez xxx » mais là, c'est juste de la méchanceté gratuite.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu et je te dis à la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 5, A la pêche aux infos, ou str

Hello, aujourd'hui notre narrateur se transforme en un Sherlock amateur (ça rime!)

Réponse à TuSaisQuiouPas : Ravie que le suspense te plaise, mais bon, je ne te dirai pas qui c'est pour éviter de gâcher la surprise mais… Pourquoi te concentrer sur une seule année ? ;) De toute façon, je ne pense pas que la fiction sera encore très longue, et l'identité du narrateur sera révélée avant le dernier chapitre ! A la prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : A la pêche aux infos, ou stratagèmes à gogo

Je serpente parmi les passants, et tente tant bien que mal d'esquiver la foule, qui semble s'être liguée contre moi pour aller à l'inverse de ma direction et m'empêcher d'avancer. J'atteins enfin mon but. Je pousse un profond soupir en refermant la porte derrière moi, le plus dur est fait. Je dois me dépêcher avant d'être à nouveau en retard, et ça ne passera pas cette fois ! Je me dirige vers l'accueil où une hôtesse me reçoit avec un immense sourire, un poil trop grand pour être naturel. Je récupère simplement quelques brochures et file sans demander mon reste. Je fais juste un saut à mon appartement pour déposer toute cette paperasse et transplane immédiatement à mon travail pour finalement arriver juste à l'heure.

J'accroche ma veste dans mon entrée et lance mes chaussures d'un geste rageur, qui atterrissent quelque part entre la cuisine et le salon. Je m'affale bruyamment sur mon canapé avant de commencer à dresser un portrait, en tous points, élogieux, de mon chef, ce veracrasse imbu de sa personne d'Antonio ! Il m'a fait tourner en bourrique toute la journée, cherchant sans aucun doute un dernier prétexte pour justifier mon licenciement immédiat. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, je ne travaillerai plus très longtemps avec lui si mon plan fonctionne correctement. A vrai dire, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il fonctionne, j'ai l'habitude d'élaborer des scénarii absolument inconcevables pour arriver à mes fins, et j'y arrive toujours… ou presque. Décidant de faire quelque chose d'utile, pour une fois, je décide de commencer à éplucher la pile de documents que j'ai déposé le matin même sur la table basse. Je trie, je griffonne, j'annote dans la marge, je déchire, je jette, j'entoure, je souligne, je surligne, et me retrouve finalement avec un tas beaucoup plus restreint qu'au début, mais toujours assez conséquent. Il me manque des informations pour finir, mais je décide de sortir me changer un peu les idées. Pourquoi ne pas me renseigner un peu sur Potter, ou plutôt ton actuelle relation avec ce dernier ?

Je déambule sur le Chemin de Traverse tout en me dressant une liste mentale des endroits où je pourrais aller, pour récolter quelques indices sur la vie privée du survivant. Même si sa photo s'étale en première page des journaux du pays, il reste très discret, ce qui ne facilite pas mes recherches ! Je n'ai pas trente-six milles solutions de toutes manières, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me renseigner auprès des bonnes personnes. Je m'arrête donc au bureau de poste et rédige quelques lignes sur un parchemin que je confie aussitôt à l'un des hiboux. Ce nouveau stratagème n'est pas des plus brillants, mais c'est mon dernier recours, et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées avant de continuer l'élaboration de mon autre plan… J'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à construire divers projets plus farfelus les uns que les autres, t'ayant pour seul point commun… Une fois de retour au Chaudron Baveur, je transplane discrètement et arrive devant le Terrier. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de trouver là où tu habites… Depuis mon ancien poste d'observation, qui ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué… trop inconfortable, je peux voir ton frère, Ronald, récupérer la lettre que je lui ai adressée. Il pousse un long soupir, mais je peux distinguer une lueur d'amusement dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il appelle quelqu'un en criant, et aussitôt, une autre tête rousse apparaît depuis l'une des fenêtres du premier étage.  
-Pourquoi tu brailles comme ça ?  
-Roh ! Tu peux parler Bill… Je me rappelle la fois où…  
Il s'interrompt devant le regard de son frère, je présume.  
-Enfin bref, je viens de recevoir une lettre anonyme qui dit que la personne a vu Harry tromper Ginny avec une de ses groupies !

J'aurais pu faire l'inverse mais je reconnais que je n'avais aucune envie de mentir à propos de ma rouquine préférée… Même si je respecte énormément Potter pour nous avoir débarrassés de Vous-Savez-Qui, je préfère que ce soit lui qui prenne ! Oups… J'ai raté un bout de la conversation !

-Bon allez, je retourne bosser, et arrête de me déranger pour rien !  
-Ouais ouais… N'empêche, ça leur fera tout drôle quand ils sauront qu'Harry et Gin', c'est de l'histoire ancienne… D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas qui a pu écrire ça étant donné qu'Harry n'est pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours… Sûrement un ou une jalouse…  
Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, je transplane dans mon appartement, ravi. Voilà une bonne chose de faite, une bonne nouvelle qui plus est !

* * *

Voili voilou ! Ginny et Harry ne sont plus ensembles ! Même si je trouve ce couple très mignon, il est un peu trop évident à mon goût !  
A la prochaine ! :)


	8. Chapitre 6, Reconversion en vue

Coucou! Ce chapitre est assez court mais je ne me voyais pas le couper à un autre moment pour maintenir un peu le suspens... La suite arrive très vite !

On se retrouve en bas !

Chapitre 6 : Reconversion en vue

J'hésite… Oui, Non, Oui, Non… Allez, oui ! C'est le deuxième hibou que j'envoie aux Weasley en deux jours… Va falloir que je me calme ou quelqu'un va finir par trouver ça suspect ! Enfin bref, ce qui est fait est fait, alea jacta est ! Bah voyons, je me mets à citer des moldus maintenant… J'espère que ce nouveau plan foireux va fonctionner, j'ai eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, Merlin doit être avec moi, et tant mieux parce que je vais en avoir besoin ! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre…

Sur le chemin du retour, et oui, pour une fois j'ai décidé de rentrer à pieds, je repense à la conversation qu'on eut Ginny et son entraîneuse après le dernier match.

 _-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _-Eh bien… J'en serais ravie, coach, mais… Comment dire, j'adore le quidditch, c'est une passion mais je ne suis pas prête à en faire mon métier… Je cherche un travail dans lequel je me sentirais utile et où je pourrais aider les autres à s'en sortir. En repensant à tous ceux qui sont partis et qui nous ont permis de vivre, je me dis que je veux faire pareil, à ma manière._

 _-Je comprends… Et si je te propose de finir la saison avec nous, le temps que Kathya se rétablisse et que tu trouves ta voie ?_

 _-Parfait, merci énormément coach !_

Je ne pense pas m'être trompé en lui envoyant ce prospectus plutôt qu'un autre, et je suis même étonné de l'avoir si bien cernée ! Visiblement, ces années à lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs et suivre de loin sa progression n'ont pas été vaines. En attendant, moi je vais jouer quitte ou double : soit je ne me suis pas trompé, tu es embauchée et j'arrive à me trouver une place, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, soit l'un de nous est refusé ou alors tu n'es pas intéressée et là… je ne préfère même pas y penser ! En attendant, je vais aller déposer ma démission, ce serait trop suspect si j'arrivais juste avant toi et repartais juste après… D'après mes calculs, j'ai deux mois avant la fin de ton contrat, cela me fait donc deux mois pour parvenir à mes fins, c'est-à-dire travailler là-bas et m'intégrer un minimum avant ton arrivée ! Et puis, si jamais tu es perdue, je pourrais toujours t'aider ! Et oui… Cela me paraît être le plan presque parfait… Il ne manque plus que tu joues ton rôle correctement et tout ira bien ! Après tout, un (ex) Serpentard manipulateur, quoi de plus normal ? Tant que j'y suis, une idée brillante me vient à l'esprit ! Si je pars, pourquoi ne pas jouer un petit tour à Antonio au passage ?

Confortablement installé dans mon canapé, je ris encore en me souvenant de la tête que mon, désormais ancien, chef a faite quand le responsable est venu lui remonter les bretelles, encore une expression moldue… ça devient grave ! Après tout, il est inadmissible d'harceler les gens sur leur lieu de travail pour qu'ils fassent votre part du travail en plus de la leur non ? Qui a dit que les Gryffondors étaient les seuls à se venger ? Nous le faisons tout autant mais avec plus de délicatesse ! Enfin… Je vais profiter quelques jours de mon absence d'emploi du temps pour me reposer un peu avant d'attaquer la phase deux du plan !

Voilà ! Alors... Manipulateur notre petit narrateur ? Non... Et d'ailleurs, où vont-ils (peut-être) aller travailler? Est-ce que tout va se passer comme prévu ? La suite arrive bientôt comme je l'ai dit plus haut.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires (en particulier Cinnam qui m'écrit presque à chaque chapitre !) cela me fait très plaisir !

A la prochaine ! :)


	9. Chapitre 7, La phase deux du plan

Hello ! Petit chapitre... Au programme, nouveau job, frayeur et suffisance !(* le Bureau des Annonces ne sera normalement pas re-mentionné dans la fic, c'est simplement l'endroit où notre narrateur est allé récupérer tous ses petits prospectus)

Chapitre 7, La phase deux du plan :

Après une semaine de repos, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de me remettre au boulot ! Une petite douche rapide pour me réveiller… Rohlala je ne suis vraiment pas du matin ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête des autres « sangs-purs » s'ils voyaient la mienne au réveil ! Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, une fois n'est pas coutume, je me rends à pieds à mon entretien. Lorsque j'attendais la réponse, j'avais craint qu'elle ne soit négative à cause de mon nom, même s'il n'a pas été tant sali que ça durant la guerre, mais visiblement mes résultats, plus que satisfaisants ont été à la hauteur. Je n'ai plus qu'à assurer à ce rendez-vous, et le job sera dans la poche !

Je m'avance vers l'accueil, où une hôtesse beaucoup plus naturelle que celle du Bureau des Annonces* me reçoit.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous renseigner Mr…

Je lui donne mon nom et elle me désigne les escaliers en m'indiquant d'attendre au deuxième étage que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Je tourne en rond depuis cinq bonnes minutes en pestant, intérieurement contre les retardataires, quand un jeune homme me demande de le suivre. Nous passons à côté d'une jolie secrétaire occupée à ouvrir une pile de courriers presque aussi haute qu'elle et nous arrêtons devant une porte, je devine que mon futur interlocuteur sur qui je devrais laisser agir mon charme naturel se trouve derrière. Je profite du fait que l'assistant frappe à la porte pour le détailler rapidement, et bien sûr toujours avec discrétion ! Grand, brun avec un visage pincé et quelque peu hautain. Il a l'air très ambitieux et franchement pas ravi de me voir… Sûrement a-t-il peur que je ne lui vole la vedette. Il me regarde et sans un mot, me fait signe d'entrer. Je résiste à la tentation de lui lancer un sourire arrogant et franchis le pas de la porte en me composant un masque imperturbable mais avec quand même une lueur malicieuse dans le regard pour ne pas paraître trop froid. Je regarde l'homme qui me fait face, et la première chose qui me saute aux yeux est sa chevelure rousse suivie de près par ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Un Weasley… Je suis fichu ! Je te connais, tu es beaucoup trop fière et indépendante, jamais tu n'accepterais de venir travailler pour un de tes frères ou cousins, tu aurais trop l'impression d'avoir été favorisée. Mon superbe plan foireux a justement totalement foiré ! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ! Je m'approche tout de même et serre la main qu'il me tend.

-Lancelot Wesley.

Pas de doutes, je suis maudit ! Je me présente à mon tour et me force à sourire un minimum. Je chercherai une autre idée plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que je me concentre sur cet entretien. L'énième Weasley commence par me poser quelques questions sur ma vie personnelle avant de s'attaquer au vif du sujet.

-Avez-vous déjà eu des expériences professionnelles dans ce domaine par le passé ?

Je suis obligé de lui répondre par la négative mais continue dans une réponse maîtrisée que mes connaissances sur le sujet sont quand même importantes, ayant eu une éducation des plus complètes, que je suis toujours ravi d'apprendre et que ce travail est pour moi l'occasion d'exploiter au maximum mes capacités. Je ne l'ai bien sûr pas mentionné mais si ma famille a toujours veillé à ce que j'ai de bonnes bases juridiques, c'est principalement pour que j'apprenne à éviter que l'on vienne mettre le nez dans de vieilles affaires familiales. Mr Weasley a l'air satisfait en me raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie et m'annonce que je recevrais un hibou dans la semaine lorsqu'il aura rencontré tous les candidats. En passant devant l'assistant, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'arborer ce fameux sourire que j'avais retenu en arrivant et je peux presque le voir verdir de jalousie…

J'ai passé trois jours à me tourner les pouces et à chercher une nouvelle idée, mais rien, nada, aucun plan brillant ne m'est tombé dessus depuis le ciel ou même depuis n'importe quel autre endroit. Je commençais à désespérer quand une jolie chouette hulotte toque sur la baie vitrée de mon salon. Je récupère l'enveloppe et la décachète rapidement.

 _Monsieur, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue. Je vous attend lundi matin à 8 heures 30 précises à mon bureau pour vous informer de vos futures conditions de travail._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Lancelot Wesley,_

 _Adjoint de direction._

Je relis une fois, deux fois, trois fois ces quelques lignes en m'attardant sur le bas de la page. Je regarde autour de moi : personne. Je peux donc m'accorder une petite danse de la victoire sans que cela nuise à ma réputation. Musique Maestro !

Voilier voilou, c'est tout pour le moment ! Je pense que vous avez deviné pour quel travail notre bonhomme a postulé ! Il a quand même eu une sacrée frayeur en voyant ce bon vieux Lancelot mais bon... Il n'a qu'à se laver les oreilles hein! Ça lui apprendra, je l'ai trouvé assez imbu de lui-même dans ce chapitre ! (Parfois il échappe à mon contrôle, et aujourd'hui il a décidé de vous dévoiler une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité).

À la prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 8, Quiproquo

Coucou ! Nouveau chapitre... Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire alors... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Quiproquo

Comme trois jours auparavant, je me présente à l'accueil où une autre jeune femme me reçoit. Elle me tend une grande enveloppe dans laquelle je trouve un badge avec mon nom, ma photo et l'emblème du cabinet, une épitoge enroulée autour d'une baguette magique. Je monte l'escalier et emprunte le même couloir que la dernière fois. La secrétaire est toujours là et semble encore plus débordée de travail. Mon très cher ami l'assistant-qui-émet-des-gaz-plus-haut-que-son-royal-postérieur, quant-à-lui est absent de mes champs de vision. Il doit être en train de fayo… Stop assez de critiques pour le moment, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon nouveau patron ce très cher Mr Wesley. Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer son nom ! Wesley, pas Weasley ! Un Weasley mais sans A ! Je rougis presque de honte en repensant à ma pseudo crise de panique de l'autre jour… J'inspire, j'expire. Allez hop hop hop c'est parti. Je toque à la porte et depuis l'intérieur, une voix me permet d'entrer. Lolo', et un p'tit surnom qui va bien, me serre la main et m'invite à m'asseoir. Je m'auto-passe les détails et les négociations administratives, qui ne sont pas des plus passionnantes, et ne réenclenche la partie de mon cerveau « discussion avec moi-même » que lorsqu'il me demande de le suivre pour la visite des locaux. Au rez-de-chaussée, on retrouve l'accueil, ainsi qu'une cafétéria et une salle de repos réservées au personnel. Tout est spacieux et lumineux, pourvu de grandes baies vitrées qui ne sont pas sans me rappeler mon ancien lieu de travail. Au premier, il y a quelques pièces qui servent à recevoir les clients et trois salles de réunions dont une immense pouvant rassembler tous les employés. Les salles de travail communes, les bureaux individuels des avocats et le secrétariat se trouvent juste au-dessus, et pour finir, les archives occupent tout le dernier étage. Ces dernières sont bien loin du cliché des caisses en carton humides entassées sur des étagères bancales et poussiéreuses. Ici, tout est propre, clair et ordonné, pas un dossier n'est dérangé et pas une feuille ne dépasse. Après avoir fait le tour, il me confie une pile de dossiers et me dit d'aller demander « Simon » en salle de travail pour qu'il m'explique ce que je dois faire. Je redescends donc à l'étage inférieur et lorsque je le demande, un grand blond vient à ma rencontre.

-Salut ! Je suis Simon, bienvenue !

A son accent et à sa manière de prononcer son nom, je reconnais sans mal qu'il est français. J'enregistre l'information même si elle ne me paraît pas avoir une grande utilité. J'ai toujours agi ainsi, emmagasinant sans cesse tout ce que j'apprenais, ne serait-ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, ce qui était chose aisée quand on sait que malgré ma large carrure, j'arrive facilement à passer inaperçu quand c'est nécessaire. Il me présente les personnes présentes dans la salle tout en me débarrassant des dossiers, qu'il pose sur une table. Après m'avoir offert un café, il commence à m'expliquer tout le système hiérarchique, qui est ma foi assez simple : un boss et ses deux adjoints qui sont chacun en charge d'un des pôles de l'entreprise : l'administratif et le juridique. Il survole le premier et se concentre sur notre zone de travail : le juridique. Lancelot Wesley gère les affaires en cours avec la dizaine d'avocats travaillant ici, et tous les autres, qui ne sont ni secrétaire ni assistant particulier, restent à la disposition de tous les Maîtres pour les aider dans leur travail. Si j'ai bien compris, l'objectif ultime est de se faire nommer assistant particulier d'un avocat, à la demande de ce dernier, et voire même pour certains qui suivent des études de droit en parallèle, de devenir avocat à leur tour. J'attends de m'intégrer un peu dans l'entreprise avant d'évaluer la possibilité de prendre des cours car je n'aspire bien évidemment pas à rester une aide durant toute ma carrière. J'ai passé toute la journée à me familiariser un minimum avec les lieux et rentre chez moi de bonne heure car demain commence mon vrai travail !

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir! Si tu veux un peu plus de lecture (ce chapitre est assez court... Comme d'hab' j'ai envie de te dire...), je vais poster un OS intitulé "Moi, Pansy" dans la foulée. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, mettent mon histoire en favoris/alertes... Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

A la prochaine !


	11. Note de l'auteure

Coucou !

Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié pour cette fiction. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne m'inspire plus trop... Je ne l'ai commencée qu'y a deux mots environ mais ce n'est plus trop ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Du coup, je vais écrire une petite fin en deux-trois chapitres grand maximum et vous avez trois options :

\- vous la lisez et c'est fini

\- ça ne vous intéresse pas de lire une fin probablement un peu bâclée, vous ne la lisez pas et c'est fini

\- vous la lisez (ou pas) et vous attendez que je reprenne entièrement cette fiction. /!\ Je ne le ferais que si j'arrive à combiner l'inspiration, l'envie, la motivation et surtout le temps. Autant vous prévenir que c'est pas gagné !

Je ne supprimerais pas cette histoire (même si je la réécris), ça reste ma première fic' et j'ai envie de la laisser même si elle ne me plaît plus vraiment.

Pour finir, une bonne résolution : si je me relance dans l'écriture d'une longue fiction, j'attendrais de l'avoir INTEGRALEMENT rédigée avant de commencer sa publication,pour éviter de refaire des coups comme ça !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres histoires (que des OS pour le moment) si ça vous intéresse !

A la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 9, Tout ira bien ?

Hello ! J'ai changé d'avis, la fin se résumera finalement à cet unique (et riquiqui) chapitre, et il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. Même si la fin est un peu précipitée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ! Je voulais juste vous dire que la fin est en fait la première scène que j'ai imaginé de toute l'histoire (même si je ne l'écris que maintenant !).

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9, Tout ira bien ?

Je me suis bien intégré. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout sauf que tu n'es pas là. La saison de quidditch est finie, et tu n'es toujours pas là ! Je vais finir par devenir fou. Je te laisse tro… non cinq jours pour venir, après je m'avouerais vaincu !

Les autres sont sympas, mais ils ne sont pas toi ! Non… Tu es la seule à pouvoir me faire autant tourner en bourrique ! Tu as mis six mois à déposer ta candidature… Exactement au moment où je réalisais enfin que le sujet était clos. Définitivement clos. Que j'avais perdu. Et tu débarques, fraiche comme une fleur un beau matin. Enfin, tout ira bien non ?

En tant qu'ex-nouveau, je me dois de m'occuper de la nouvelle. Pratique non ? Personnellement, cette règle me plaît bien ! Je te refais le même speach que celui que Simon m'avait fait il y a déjà plusieurs mois, le charme et l'humour en plus j'espère… J'aime te faire rire. J'aime te séduire, en tous cas, moi je suis conquis. Même si tu as tiqué à l'annonce de mon nom, tu n'as pas fait de commentaire. Je t'en remercie.

\- Weasley ?

-Ginny…

-Bien, Ginny. Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre pour fêter ton arrivée ?

Tu acceptes. Petite danse de la joie intérieure. Je te tiens la porte, tu souris. Un premier verre, on parle boulot. Un second, du quidditch. Un troisième, de ta famille. Au bout du quatrième, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes et commence à délirer. Tu ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool. Je ne sais pas où tu habites, et je préfère éviter de débarquer chez tes parents avec toi complétement ivre. Ou même de débarquer tout court chez tes parents. Je nous fais transplaner chez moi, et t'installes directement dans ma chambre. Juste avant de refermer la porte, pour aller me coucher dans le salon, je ne peux retenir un sourire. Tout ira bien. Dans ton état de demi-sommeil, je t'entends marmonner.

-C'est rigolo, Ginny ça rime avec Zabini.

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que tout ça vous a plu, et je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit (pas si petit que ça parfois) commentaire, principalement _Yoru no Hakanai Yume_ (qui avait deviné pour Blaise !), _Cinnam_ et _KeanaB_.

Je vous retrouverai bientôt avec de nouvelles histoires.

A la prochaine !


End file.
